Common Sense
by casicat100
Summary: ShikaxSaku Shikamaru has never liked the random arreds the Hokage makes him do, is this one different? I'll let you do the math, shika empty shop unexpected guest ... well, i'll let you guess...


Common Sense

ShikaXSakura One Shot

(This is my 1st story, I know its gonna be bad, don't hurt me!)

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, you should all know that. (if I did on the other hand… *laughs menacingly*)

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting lazily on lush green grass near the out skirts of Konoha. The spring air was blowing and leaves flew by. He sighed, knowing another troublesome day was going to come. Spring and fall had always been his favourite times of the year, it was not too cold and not to hot, no bugs or snow either. He got up hesitantly, it wasn't the best job he could have got and it sure was troublesome running around Konoha doing random things for the Hokage who was too lazy to do them herself. He walked pass a number of villagers greeting a few he knew, thinking to himself how much he would rather be sleeping at home.

His errand today was much like any other days. There was a small shop in the shopping district that was owned by a currently ill widow. He was to sort most of the stock out for the lady. _"It seems that she had thrown her back trying to lift one of the heavy boxes." _He vividly remembered the Hokage saying. He walked to the store thinking how troublesome today would be. Though, he walked out right before the Hokage said_ "But don't worry; you'll be getting some help from a friend."_

* * *

He stopped outside the shop the address had taken him to, the Hokage had gave it to him. The sign read "Nagerashi's home supplies and more store". He opened the door to the small store; the door's bell gave a small tinkle. He was surprised to find the store dimly lit and heard a sweet voice call out, "I'll be right there!" He walked in and saw a familiar pink-haired girl in walk from behind the door that read "Staff and Stock". Her pink shoulder length hair had been tide up with a piece of red ribbon; she was wearing long blue jeans and a fitting light purple t-shirt, which was simple, casual and perfect for the warm weather they had been having. While on the other had, he was dressed with the usual fishnet shirt under a black uniform shirt, black below-the-knee pants, green vest, kunai holder which was strapped to his thigh and black sandals. He was hot (no, I don't mean in the attractive way even though he is,) stuffy and looked like he was going to spar with someone, even though he knew he wasn't.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru!" she said quite cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I have a few days off from the hospital so when Hokage-sama asked me to help out I said yes, didn't she tell you?" she asked.

"Umm, no…" he murmured searching he brain.

"I guess I could use a little help, I can lift all these boxes with ease, can you move those boxes over there to the stock area and open them?" she said while lifting up two heavy looking boxes.

Shikamaru looked at her in amassment for a bit and then started on the boxes. _It's true though, _he thought, _she's changed._ Sakura had proven almost the whole village wrong. He'd thought of her as just another Uchiha groupie, who be just continue to be weak. Not only himself though, almost everyone did. But were they ever wrong, after Saskue had left and the village got trashed, Sakura had completely changed. She trained really hard under the Hokage and was one of the (Hokage's) best students. Now she was a strong willed, skilled medic and was one of the best ninja in Konoha. She was friendly and caring to many, quite helpful and could very easily break every single bone in your body if you angered her, but she could also fix everyone after. She was also quite pretty, her hair had grown but she kept it some what short. From what he knew, she'd ended a relationship with Genma a short while ago.

Opening one of the boxes he found an assortment of coat hangers and some sort of assembling manual, he flipped it open and saw read it. Deciding to just group them together with some string, instead of assembling this box full then to do another, he could just open all the boxes of coat hangers and do it all at once. Just then a voice called out, "Hey, do you have any tape over there? I need some."

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Shikamaru called back.

"Oh, ok then I'll go over to the supply closet and get some then." And then with that she left out the door.

After a moment of attempting to open one of the bigger boxes, he heard Sakura call out

"Hey Shikamaru, can you do me a favour and go to the cashier? The keys to the shop are on the table ad the key to this locked closet should be there."

"Alright." He called back; he grunted then walked to the cashier.

After retrieving the keys, he walked over to the supplies closet.

"Catch," he called out, throwing the ring of keys over towards Sakura, who didn't even turn around, caught the keys with her right hand and pushed a smaller key into the hole of the lock on the door.

By the time she was searching the closet he came up behind her. As he was taking his next step, she moved her right leg a bit father so it was some what sticking out and turned a bit so she could see the other way. Shikamaru didn't see her actions until he was about to step on her foot so he quickly turned only to be tripped by the one she was sticking out. Sakura yelped in surprise as she was knocked into the closet along with an un-amused Shikamaru. Since her hand was on the door at the time, she some what slammed the door behind them, locking the door from the outside.

So long story short, Shikamaru tripped on Sakura's leg which was sticking out, and now they are trapped together alone in a dark, cramped, not to mention **locked** closet.

I'll let your imagination run free and wild into the icha-icha paradise room, which is where Kakashi-sensai stores all of his personal favourite _books. _Ohh, you naughty, perverted people with naughty, perverted minds.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review either way please!


End file.
